


Counting Your Chickens

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Sky Factory AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Geoff has a moment to reflect in his new establishment away from the hustle and bustle.....Yeah, that doesn't last very long.





	Counting Your Chickens

Geoff was a Simple Farmer. He had a simple farm, with simple chickens that laid simple eggs for his not-so-simple friends. It was a good, simple life that Geoff led.  
....  
Well, it was. 

Now, the simple farm was infested with dragons, giant wool chickens and modern technology that he never wanted to understand in the first place. So, he did the best thing he could do: run away from home and start anew. He built a life away from it all, his semi-retired simple farmer life. With one chicken to his name and some starter tools, Geoff began again.

It didn't take long before Geoff had a nice little house and some materials needed to build his simple things again. In no time, he had some chairs, a little fishing area and a tree protecting him from the harsh sun. Geoff brought his lawn chair under that tree and sat down with a sigh. He gave his little chicken a pat on the head and it clucked happily.

"This is the life, isn't it? No dragons, no annoying jackasses ruining everything, it's just me. Me, myself and you, little chicken." Geoff sighed with content, while opening a cold bottle of Diet Coke. 

"You know what the best part of my new life is?" Geoff asked his chicken friend. "The best part is that no one knows where I am. I am completely off the map, all by myself and I told none of them where I was going. So, they can't bother me for any of their stupid shit! I am smart. I'm a smart, simple farmer. And I'm gonna go back in the house for a nap. See ya later." Geoff gave his chicken another pat on the head and went inside the little house he made and furnished himself. He laid down on the couch and turned on his jukebox to a nice, quiet tune to relax to.

Just as he was closing his eyes, his chicken started squawking like crazy outside. Geoff quickly ran outside to darkness.

"What is it?? What's going- Where did the sun go?!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Hey, Geoff! Took me a while to find ya!" 

Geoff looked up to see a red dragon flying in circles around the sun. On top of the dragon were the Battle Buddies, Jeremy waved with one hand while steering and Ryan behind him with a backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Whyyyyy?? WHYYYYY?? GET IT OUTTA HERE!!! GET IT AWAYYYYYY!" Geoff whined, trying to flag the dragon away from his paradise away. Jeremy laughed as the dragon landed in front of his house. 

The Battle Buddies got off the dragon and looked around.

"So, uh...this is where you are, huh? Got a nice thing going on here, Geoff. I like it." Ryan complimented.

Geoff groaned and crossed his arms in frustration. "How the fuck did you guys get here?! I didn't tell anyone about this place! And the very thing I ran away from is back! Jeremy, GET THAT DRAGON AWAY FROM MY FUCKING CHICKEN!" Geoff yelled, as Jeremy was petting his new fire dragon friend.

"Aw, don't worry, Geoff. He won't hurt anyone. And I was flying around with Ryan trying to find you and here we are! It took forever, but we're here!" Jeremy laughed. "Look pal, if it means that much to you, we won't tell anyone else about this place. It'll be our little secret."

"It was my secret to begin with, asshole!" Geoff grumbled. "Well, since you're here, how're the other assholes doing?" 

"Well, Michael and Gavin are fixing up their new Lad Pad and of course, Gavin is going nuts with it. Michael is yelling at him about where to put things every 10 seconds. You'd probably hate the noise." Jeremy explained. "Jack is getting us ready to battle the Chaos Dragon and he was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Nope. No, thank you. I'm fine in my life without dragons, thank you. You guys take care of the fighting and I'll stay far away from it." Geoff gave a thumbs up and slumped back in his shady tree chair. 

Ryan put the backpack he was carrying in front of Geoff. "I didn't know what you had or didn't have. I brought you some tools and food and stuff. And if you ever need anything else for your little place here, let me know and I'll pop back here. I have the technology to do so."

Jeremy laughed. "So, you're gonna be Geoff's personal Amazon Prime?"

"Hey, I like the sound of that!" Geoff chuckled.

Ryan just shrugged. "I mean, I can do that. How do I get paid?"

"You get paid knowing you can visit me and I won't kill you." Geoff replied. 

"But, shouldn't the real reward be that Ryan won't kill you?" Jeremy asked as Ryan held up his diamond sword with a grin.

"I mean, if he wants, I can get rid of the memories of his past life." Ryan slowly walked up to Geoff's chicken, sword drawn.

"NO! RYAN, NO!" Geoff screamed, voice cracking, running to her rescue. "Please no! Don't hurt her! I'll kill you myself, you sick fuck! I brought her here because she's the only memory I need about my farming days." 

"You'll be back. I know it. This won't last long."

"It's your fault I'm all the way over here, anyway. If you guys just left me alone, I'd still be there. But, thanks for bring me shit. I appreciate it." Geoff gave a light smile, then glared at the dragon Jeremy was feeding fish to. "Can you get this fucking thing out of here now?! I think it's overstayed its welcome."

"Aw, Geoff!" Jeremy whined.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm sure we have overstayed ours, as well. You can keep the backpack, too. Everything in there is for you, Geoff. I offer my services as your Amazon Prime and I can't wait for your first order." Ryan gave Geoff a hearty handshake and Jeremy went for the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Geoff. Thanks for not instantly killing us when we got here."

"I'll be honest, sometimes I miss you guys, but not all the time, so don't make it a habit!" 

"Who knows? Maybe my Amazon Prime delivery service will need a partner." Ryan winked at Jeremy as they climbed on the dragon's back.

"Hell yes, Ryan! Looks like you'll be seeing the Battle Buddies more often, Geoff."

Geoff rolled his eyes and smiled. "I can hardly wait."

"See ya, Geoff! Enjoy your simple life!!" Jeremy waved as the dragon took off, its red wings flapping majestically in the wind. Geoff watched as it flew further and further away until it was clear out of sight. 

"I wonder what Ryan packed for me." Geoff muttered, looking at the backpack. He shook it lightly and then threw it on the ground, bracing himself. After a few seconds, he sighed. "Well, it doesn't explode. Thank goodness."

He slowly unzipped the bag to find some tools, materials for torches, porkchops, mutton, steak, a fresh fruit salad, and a small Tower of Pimps for his very own. He quickly assembled it next to his house.

"I'm a winner. Look at that. Simple Geoff, the winner." Geoff sighed happily. There was one more thing in the backpack. A small piece of paper.

"The heck is this?" Geoff asked his chicken. She just clucked and bobbed her head. He took the paper out to find it was a group picture of everyone (minus Geoff) on their own dragons in the sky. Michael was reaching his hand out to a falling Gavin.Either he wanted to catch Gavin or he pushed Gavin off his dragon; it wasn't quite clear, but Geoff could use his imagination. On the other side of the picture, was a letter. It read.

_"Geoff,_

_Wish you were still here with us. We hope you're enjoying the simple life and it's everything you asked for. Come visit soon._

_With love, your friends (and Gavin)."_


End file.
